House of Thule
EverQuest's seventeenth expansion. Released October 12, 2010. * Rasper's Repository's HoT section * [http://home.comcast.net/~mathadon/Guides/HoT/Maps.html Rasper's maps] * Rasper's Repository: Helpdesk's Handbook - The handbook is a in-game "Story Window" page that contains the quest giver, request phrase, and zone-in phrase for every task, mission, and raid in House of Thule and Veil of Alaris. * Zoywiki - Good guide to HoT quests and progression. * Everquest Grouping - HoT info and quests. * Player housing * Quests Details * Level cap increase to level 90. * Player housing. ** Neighborhoods instanced off of guild lobby. * New Guild Lobby. * Inventory upgrades. ** Two extra base inventory slots if you own the expansion. ** Some existing bags will be made larger. Larger bags will be available from quests/drops/tradeskills/LoN and Marketplace. * More details can be found in this post by SOE. ** Even more details, along with a video, can be found in this post by SOE. Informational email Some players have gotten an email on some details: Zones * Miragul's Phylactery - This is the zone for the the raid instance The Force of Eternity. The geometry is different than the regular Miragul's Nightmare. * Sunrise Hills - Player housing zone. The zone in is found in the northwest corner of the Guild Lobby. Tiers Tiers 1 and 2 are unlocked. T3 unlocks after you do the missions for T1 and T2. T4 unlocks after you do the missions for T3. Same as Underfoot, someone will need to do the mission prerequisites to get the missions. Note: Only the person requesting the mission needs to do the prerequisite tasks, the other players do not. They are only needed to request the missions, not to do them. Tier 1 * Feerrott, the Dream * House of Thule (zone) Tier 2 * Erudin Burning * The Grounds * The Library * The Well Tier 3 * Al'Kabor's Nightmare * Miragul's Nightmare * The Upper Floors * Fear Itself Tier 4 At the moment it is not clear if these tasks gain you anything beyond an achievement. It does appear that you need to complete the achievement Knocking on Sanctum's Door by doing the Morell's Castle raid The Awakening in order to do Sanctum Somnium raids. * Morell's Castle - [http://home.comcast.net/~mathadon/Guides/HoT/MC_M_1.html Hippity Hoppity Kill] ** Prerequisite tasks: Satyrical Riddles, Gouzah Safari, Pirate's Blues, A Few Buckets of Sand, Suspiciously Sweet Treats, The Staff Retreat * Sanctum Somnium - [http://eqgrouping.webs.com/apps/forums/topics/show/3455328-progression-sanctum-somnium-t4- Progression (Morell's Challenge)] ** Prerequisite tasks: Sage Jarith: Morell's Sanctuary, Sage Jarith: Dreamland Assault, Sage Jarith: The Key to the Tower, Seamus Greendream: Me Gold, Stash and Go Zone connection map Accessing HoT In The Feerrott is a small gray statue on the banks of the Greenblood river. It is along the south wall, west of the entrance to Cazic-Thule, just across the river. Location -1430, 1015. Clicking this statue transports you to the HoT version of The Feerrott. Druids and Wizards get port spells to The Grounds. The guild portal is able to send you to Feerrott, the Dream. Progression Raid progression Spells Note: Some spells require Dream Delvers faction. Rank I spells are purchased with platinum, except for those spells that require faction, which are purchased with Dream Motes. Rank I Rank I spells are purchased in Feerrott, the Dream from NPCs who are gathered at the zone in from The Feerrott (west of the entrance to Cazic Thule). * Level 86 spells - Feril Brandigar, -1360, 715 * Level 87 spells - William the Tall, -1382, 658 * Level 88 spells - Dyla, -1385, 667 * Level 89 spells - Gonop, -1373, 659 * Level 90 spells - Kyluc, -1381, 671 Rathon Darkforest and Rotharran Radhelm in Feerrott, the Dream near the zone line to the Mountains of Rathe at around 510, 2800 will sell you some spells when your faction with the Dream Delvers is indifferent or better. Dream Motes are required to purchase them. Rank II (and port) Port spells can be purchased with platinum in Feerrott, the Dream from Kaelynn Stearns, who is near the zone line to the Mountains of Rathe at 518, 2818. If you hail her and follow through the conversation, she also offers quests for Rank II spells. Get the quest and hand her the appropriate Dream Fragment and choose whichever spell you wish. * Minor Nebulous Dream Fragment - 86 spell * Lesser Nebulous Dream Fragment - 87 spell * Median Nebulous Dream Fragment - 88 spell * Greater Nebulous Dream Fragment - 89 spell * Glowing Nebulous Dream Fragment - 90 spell Dream Delvers faction is required to purchase level 89 and 90 spells. Rank III These spells result from raid turn-ins. Gotten from Spensur in The Grounds (location -60, -1685, -100). As with the Rank II spells, you request a task from him and can actually choose which spell you want. * Minor ? * Lesser ? * Median ? * Greater ? * Glowing ? Armor * Rasper's Repository - House of Thule: Visible Armor * Allakhazam's House of Thule Armor Guide Much like Underfoot clays, HoT mobs can drop armor remnants. Armor remnants are separated into tier and combined with either vendor bought, trade skill, or previous tier armors. * Tier 1: Exactly like Underfoot, get a template for your armor * Tier 2-4: Can use the previous tier's armor Remnant or vendor template To combine armor you will need the 3 slot container named "Shroud of Dreams", available from Zande Vorich who is right by the House of Thule zone door in Feerrott, the Dream. You will also need your class specific Coalescing Agent which he sells. A Binding Type is also needed. Note: If using a previous tier armor as a "Binding Type" make sure to remove all augments first. AA bonus scale changes Quote from SOE forums thread by Elidroth, EQ Developer: Pre-order and post-order Order information from SOE EverQuest Players news: Pre-order You'll be able to pre-order your copy of House of Thule (via digital download) scheduled to begin on September 9, 2010. Pre-order will end on October 11, 2010. If you pre-order between September 9 and October 11, 2010: Station Store Digital Download: Collector's Edition ($69.99 USD): * Includes House of Thule and all previous expansions * Includes the following in-game items: ** Live Topiary Mount ** Dead Topiary Mount ** Gnoll Pup Leash ** Sword of Truth Template ** 20 Slot Bag ** Two Bag Slots ** Wailing Mercenary Contract ** Discordant Mercenary Contract ** House of Thule Box Art Painting ** House of Thule Painting Station Store Digital Download ($39.99 USD): * Includes House of Thule and all previous expansions * Includes all of the following in-game items: ** Live Topiary Mount ** 16 slot bag ** 2 bag slots ** Wailing Mercenary Contract (pre-order bonus item only) ** House of Thule Box Art Painting Post-order If you order on or after October 12, 2010: Station Store Digital Download: Collector's Edition ($89.99 USD): * Includes House of Thule and all previous expansions * Includes the following in-game items: ** Live Topiary Mount ** Dead Topiary Mount ** Gnoll Pup Leash ** Sword of Truth Template ** 20 Slot Bag ** Two Bag Slots ** Wailing Mercenary Contract ** Discordant Mercenary Contract ** House of Thule Box Art Painting ** House of Thule Painting Station Store Digital Download ($39.99 USD): * Includes House of Thule and all previous expansions * Includes all of the following in-game items: ** Live Topiary Mount ** 16 slot bag ** 2 bag slots ** House of Thule Box Art Painting Category:EverQuest